


The Third Time (it seems inevitable)

by nathaliacam



Series: Reason for Unreasonable [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 21:39:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1564985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathaliacam/pseuds/nathaliacam





	The Third Time (it seems inevitable)

**June, 1, 2013**

The pub was full. There was a loud music and people screaming and laughing all the way. Louis was trying to find some area with less people so he could just sit in and drink alone with his girlfriend.

“Oh, God. What’s happening here today? It’s never that full!” Eleanor said when they finally found some free table to sit.

“I’d rather to stay in home, El, I told you” he sighed tired.

“Come on, Lou, it’s not that bad, ham? We always stay in home in weekends. I just want to hang out with you, babe, please.”

“Yeah” Louis answered, murmuring a _whatever_ to himself.

“Louis, look at me” she said looking at his boyfriend “Babe, I don’t want you to stay here if you don’t want to. If you want, we can just come back home and-“

“ELEANOR CALDER! NO WAY!”

Louis turned around when he heard the voice calling his girlfriend’s name.

“NICK GRIMSHAW! NO WAY!”

He watched confused his girlfriend stands up from her seat and hugs a guy all dressed in black with tight pants.

“I can’t believe you’re here, girl. I missed you so much!”

“Yeah, yeah, Nick! Oh my God, I can’t believe I’m seeing you! What happened? Why we’re not talking anymore?”

“I don’t know, I only know that we won’t let this happen again” he smiled.

“Yes, of course. Come on, let me introduce you my boyfriend. This is Louis Tomlinson. Lou, this is Nick, an old friend of mine”

“Hi mate, nice to meet you” Louis stood up and took Nick’s hand.

“Nice to meet you too. I hope you’re taking a good care of this girl, mate. She’s a princess.”

Louis tried to smile, but his smile was gone when he saw the person standing behind Nick. The tall guy was looking at him terrified and Louis knew he was reacting in the same way.

“Oh, you’re already back! Let me introduce you too, this is Harry, my boy.”

Louis did nothing while Harry was giving Eleanor two kisses in the face his eyes still mortified. When Harry’s eyes fell on his, just as scared as his own, it took a moment to both of them understand that it was being weird for them react in that way.

“H-Hi, ham… I’m Harry.”

Louis already knew. Louis knew about it since two years ago. He knew so much more than his name, so much more than just… He couldn’t even think straight when he was touching Harry again two years later.

“I’m…I’m Louis.”

“So why don’t you stay with us?” Eleanor said excited, already forgetting the possibility to come back home.

“We’re not disturbing? You know, it could be a couple night…”

“No, no. It’s just a normal night. Take a sit Nick, come on, you have a lot to tell me!”

So Nick sat and Harry sat by his side. Eleanor and him was talking and already laughing, but Harry and Louis couldn’t take their eyes off each other. Both of them with a lot of questions in their heads about each other, but too much scared to ask.

“Did you… Did you read City of Bones after… After Leeds?” Harry asked and Louis looked at him confused.

“City of Bones?”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Okay.” Harry said nodding and Louis was still confused.

They stayed in silence a moment, listening Nick and Eleanor’s chat and then Harry said again.

“I haven’t seeing you in there anymore.”

“Where?”

“Leeds”

“Oh, sorry, I’m a bit… Sorry. Yeah, it was the last time I went.”

“I noticed. You know. Tried to find you there.”

Silence again.

“Oh, yeah, but it was a long time ago! You know, Harry” Nick said trying to involve Harry in the conversation “Eleanor and I were, like, crazy together. You wouldn’t recognize me.”

“You’re crazy already.” He said, trying to smile.

“I was a lot more, trust me. But in that time you were just a babe.” Nick touched Harry’s chin smiling and Louis felt his stomach twist “You won’t believe in Harry’s age, Louis!”

“He’s 19.”

The three of them looked at Louis in the same time. His voice was firm and rough.

“You seem this age.” He said to Harry quickly, realizing what he did.

“Everybody says the opposite” Harry answered looking in his eyes.

“I’m different.”

Nick cocked an eyebrow and looked at Harry and Louis for some seconds, thinking if he missed something and then went back to Eleanor.

Louis murmured something in Eleanor’s ear and stood up, leaving the table. Harry didn’t say anything, just followed Louis through the full bar.

“What’s wrong with you?” he said taking Louis’ arm and making he look at him when Nick and Eleanor couldn’t see them anymore.

“What?” Louis looked at Harry.

“What’s wrong with you?” he repeated.

“Nothing is wrong.”

“So why are you acting like this?”

“I’m not acting in anyway, Harry, pass on it.”

“So can we, please, talk?”

“We’re already talking. And can you, please, take your hands off me?”

“Louis, please, we really need to talk” he passed his hands to his hair looking tired.

And Harry seems so different now. Suddenly Louis was missing that mess of curls instead of that perfect organized hair, all pushed to the side, with tiny curls on the tip. He was missing that hoodie instead of the black shirt with bottoms and the so-tight pants. He was missing that not-so-tall Harry.

“What do you want to talk to me, Harry?”

“You know what. Come on!”

“They are waiting for us there”

“Fuck them, Louis, just, please! We need to talk!”

Louis sighed, knowing that Harry was right. He couldn’t run of it. It wasn’t the right thing to do. So he took a moment and finally said:

“Okay, let’s do it.”

(…)

They went to the second floor of the bar and sat in a table, looking at each other eyes.

“Okay, you can tell.”

“Why didn’t you call me?” Harry said firmly. Louis looked at him with cocked eyebrows.

“What?”

“Why didn’t you call me?” he repeated.

“How could I do it, Harry?”

“With a phone?” Harry said and Louis smirked in angry.

“How, babe? I’m sorry, I couldn’t guess your number.” He said his voice in a sassy tone.

“That’s why I gave you it.”

“What? You didn’t give me your number.”

“Of course I did!”

“When? I’m sorry, but all the things I remember from the last time we saw each other is-“

“You giving me handjobs? Me sucking your cock? Or you sucking mine? It was your first time, of course you remember.” he interrupted Louis, his voice rough.

Louis didn’t know what to answer. Harry’s words were a bit rude and he wasn’t expecting it from him. He used to be so kind and sweet and he was all smiles to Louis before. Now he was serious, instead.

“It’s that isn’t it? The memory of me sucking you is as fresh in your mind as it is in mine.”

“I’m sorry, but if you called me here to be rude and stupid with me, then I’m leaving” he tried to stand up, but Harry took his arm.

“No, Louis. I’m… I’m sorry.”

“You changed, Harry.”

“I didn’t. I’m just- I wasn’t expecting seeinng you again.”

“We aren’t in the other times too. And you weren’t that rude.”

“I’m sorry” his eyes were softer now “But this time is different. Because you had a way to find me and you didn’t.”

“What are you talking about? I didn’t give me your number, for God’s sake!”

“It’s in your City of Bones. You were reading it in Leeds.”

Louis was silent, Harry’s first words to him tonight finally making sense. He had put his number in City of Bones when he was sleeping in the tent.

“I-I finished the read in there and… Never opened it again.”

“Okay” Harry laughed in sass “You pretend to lie to me and I pretend to believe in you.”

“I’m serious, Harry! I didn’t see it in there. I swear.”

Harry looked at him for some moments, straight in his eyes and Louis kept his look, trying to make him believe in him.

“Okay.”

“I’d called you if I had seen it.”

Harry sighed and smirked to him.

“I believe in you.”

“Great!”

Louis grinned and stood up, calling Harry to do the same and hug him. They held each other in their arms for a while, feeling their body’s together after two years. And it was so different now, but, at the same time, felt the same.

Harry was so much taller than Louis now, and he could hold him in his arms and put Louis’ head in his neck to caress his hair. Louis had to spread his arms a lot more to hold Harry’s strong body, his head putted perfectly in Harry’s shoulder.

“I missed you.” Harry said still hugging Louis.

“Me too” he murmured against Harry’s shirt.

“It was so frustrating to wait for you calling me, and it never happening… I felt so… I don’t know… I was really mad at you.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. I just was convinced that you didn’t want to see me anymore.”

Louis smirked and looked at Harry.

“I think we should come back to them. You know, we’re here for a while.” He said, trying to turn around to leave, but Harry held his arm.

Louis looked at him, and Harry’s eyes were intense. He kept looking at Louis’ lips and he pulled him close to hold in his waist and approach their faces.

“Harry, don’t” Louis said when they were close, very close, his eyes closed.

“Why?” Harry said passing his nose on Louis’.

“I have a girlfriend”

Harry opened his eyes and laughed loud. Louis opened his eyes.

“Lou, please. It wasn’t reason enough the last times.”

Louis thought for a moment and sighed.

“You know I’m right. And your boyfriend is here, by the way.”

“What? What are you talking about?”

“Oh, come on, don’t come with that.”

“What?”

“Nick, Harry” Louis rolled his eyes “Your boyfriend.”

“Nick is not my boyfriend.”

“Oh, no? Really? And why did he call you ‘Harry, my boy’?”

“He has that habit.”

“Oh, really?” Louis said, sassy “That’s such a strange habit for just a friend. Or are you trying to tell me that you’re not just friends, PC?”

Harry smiled lightly “I like it when you call me that way.”

“I know. And you’re trying to change the subject, I noticed.”

Harry laughed “What do you want me to say?”

“The truth.”

“Nick and I are friends.” Louis looked at him doubting “And we… Yeah, sometimes.”

“Okay…?” Louis said, cocking his eyebrows “We should go back to him, so.”

“Come on, Lou…” Harry wrapped his arms around Louis’ waist “I can’t believe you’re jealous.”

“I’m not! And can you, please, take your hands off me? My girlfriend and your fuck buddy are here.”

“Yes, I know” but he just pressed Louis tighter against his body “And I think I have no luck with you… When am I going meet you single?”

“You’re impossible” he said and slapped Harry’s arm to let him go when he felt Harry’s lips on his neck “Let’s come back.”

Harry laughed and followed Louis through the bar, and they were back at Eleanor and Nick’s table and they were still chatting.

“I thought you two were lost in here!” Nick said, kissing Harry’s face when he sat by his side. Louis looked at the table.

“And you didn’t tell me how you found him!” Eleanor said appointing to Harry “You two are such a cute couple!”

“Oh, thanks. We met last year, in Leeds! It was a great weekend, wasn’t it, babe?”

“Yes, it was” Harry said looking at Louis, who was still looking at the table.

“That’s so cute! And since when you’re dating?”

“We’re not” Harry said quickly, his eyes still in Louis “We’re just friends” he said to Eleanor.

“Oh, I thought…” she said confused, looking at Harry and Nick.

“You were wrong” he smirked.

“Yeah, we’re just friends” Nick said and sighed “God, I need a drink!”

“Me too. Let’s go then” Eleanor said and turned to Louis “I’m going with Nick take some drink, okay? Do you want something?”

“No, thanks”

“Okay.” She pecked their lips “I’m coming back”

When Eleanor and Nick were gone, Louis and Harry were in silence.

“Lou?” Harry said after some minutes.

“Yeah.”

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing is wrong, Harry.” He sighed “ I just want to leave. I didn’t even want to come, to be honest.”

Harry didn’t answer for some seconds, but then he was looking at Louis with a smile on his face.

“We should leave.”

“Yes, but we can’t right now, because Eleanor and your fucking fuck-buddy are out.”

“I wasn’t talking about them.”

“Harry, you’re not-You can’t-We can’t.”

“We can, shut up.” He stood and took Louis’ hand “Come on.”

Louis thought for a second. Thought in Eleanor. Looked at Harry. Thought in Nick.

“Okay, let’s do it”

(…)

When they finally arrived in Harry’s car, they went to the back seat and kept looking at each other, smiling like idiots. Both of them were trying to absorb the change in each other.

“Your hair… I miss your curls…” Louis said touching Harry’s hair.

“They’re still there!” he laughed.

“Not in the same way. But you’re so beautiful right now…”

“Thanks. You are too. You’re so much more like… a man! But I definitely love your hair this way. The way you never change it too much through the years.”

“I kinda like it in this way” Louis smiled.

“Me too” Harry said, approaching to Louis.

Louis watched him come close slowly with eyes open. He saw when Harry closed his eyes when their noses were already touching and his eyes were still open when he felt Harry’s lips on his.

It felt the same way. The same way of the others two times they made out. Harry’s lips were still that soft and red, moving slowly over his own. He let his eyes close, almost hesitantly, and sighed, letting him enjoy the moment. Harry was moving his lips against his alone for a bit, but when Louis started to do the same, kissing him back with the same wills, everything was much better. Everything felt like two years ago in Leeds and like three years ago in the Mystic Section.

Louis’ hands were now on Harry’s neck, pulling him close, while Harry’s hands were on Louis face, caressing it with his thumb. They kept moving their lips against each other’s until Louis feel Harry’s tongue pressing his bottom lip, asking passage. He gave him it, and then Harry’s tongue was in Louis’ mouth, kissing him sweetly, his tongue involving Louis’.

“You didn’t change” Louis said when they had to stop for air.

“You said the opposite a few minutes ago.”

“I changed my mind”

Harry smiled and pecked their lips again, involving Louis’ face in his hands “You’ll take my number. Right now.”

“Really?” he cocked his eyebrows “I thought you called me here to do other things”

“And I did. But I don’t want to take the risk again. Take my number, Louis. Now.”

“You’re boring, you know that?” he said taking his phone from his pocket and giving it Harry “Please, do it right. I don’t want to call the wrong person.”

“Are you going to call me? Really?” Harry grinned, taping his number on Louis’ phone.

“No, sweetheart, I’m letting you put it in my phone because I like numbers” he rolled his eyes “Call yourself, so you’ll have mine too. I don’t want to be the one blamed for everything going wrong again”

“Everything is going right this time” Harry said after doing what Louis asked.

Louis smirked and kissed him again, his mouth open.

“Hey!” Harry said parting the kiss and cleaning the corner of his mouth “What about your girlfriend?”

“Shut the fuck up, Potter Cullen.”

Harry laughed and kissed him again, but Louis stopped a few moments later.

“Wait!” he said, and Harry whimpered, his mouth moving to Louis jaw “What about your boyfriend?”

Harry stopped kissing him to look in his eyes.

“You’re kidding, right?”

“Yes” Louis laughed “I was about to ask you about _my_ nickname, Potter Cullen.”

Harry smiled, and kissed Louis temple “We can think about it in my flat. Are you free? We could do a lot more in there, it would be a lot more comfortable and private… ”

“It sounds like my nickname is going to be dirty, PC…” Louis kissed his jaw and around his bottom lip.

“Definitely is.” And he attached Louis’ lips again before start driving to his flat.

And Louis couldn’t wait to know about his nickname.

And the reasons for its definition.


End file.
